Comment dévergonder votre préfet en huit leçons
by ocechan
Summary: ... par Sirius Orion Black. Encore un OS, toujours de l'humour. Tout est dans le titre. Le bouton review ne mord toujours pas! SLASH SB/RL. No guimauve just humour! ;


**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, que j'ai envie de trucider quand je vois ce qu'elle a fait subir à mes personnages préférés XD (vive l'ARTHUR W au passage ;) )

**Blabla:** Voici un OS (un de plus) qui ne s'inscrira pas dans un recueil de drabble (pour une fois XD) J'ai essayé de le faire le plus long possible, mais bon, certaines leçons ne pouvaient pas durer très longtemps donc... Bref, vous verrez bien! J'en ai bavé pour pondre un truc correct sur cette idée de base qui n'est pas si originale que cela -j'ai déjà traité cette forme deux fois- Mais elle est bien la fic! Faut lire! XD Bonne lecture ;)

Et un grand merci aux lecteurs qui me suivent d'une fic à l'autre, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir, vraiment! Cette fic est spécialement pour vous, et surtout Shurikael, loulou2a, Jubei-kasuki (à force que tu me laisse des reviews, je sais écrire ton pseudo maintenant XD), Chuchan et Severus Rogue, ainsi que ma tite soeur d'adoption chérie qui se reconnaîtra ;)

**.oO0Oo.**

_POV Sirius (pour changer XD) Les parenthèses, comme d'habitude, ne sont pas l'auteur qui s'incruste, mais des remarques de Sirius:_

_**Leçon n°1: Les bases à connaître ou la connaissance de l'autre:**_ La première chose à faire, avant de commencer quelques tentatives de séduction, dévergondage, enfin ce que vous voulez que ce soit, est qu'il vous faut repérer les moyens de soudoyer votre préfet. Mettez vous bien en tête que les préfets ne sont pas préfets par hasard, et que se sont les moins corruptibles du marché, malheureusement. Il vous faut donc bien les connaître pour avoir une chance de réussir, ce qui est le but. Essayez de voir quels sont ses goûts, ainsi que ses faiblesses. Je ne parle pas de ses faiblesses physiques, mais de ses faiblesses exploitables à une fin de corruption. Par exemple, s'il est accro à une chose particulière qui peut être ingurgitée (je sais que ce mot est peu ragoûtant, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous procurer une lecture agréable), ou s'il aime un câlin que vous pouvez lui faire. Nous pêchons tous par la chair, les hommes plus particulièrement (foutues hormones), préfet ou pas. Pour vous situer par rapport à Moony et à moi (couple modèle héhé), il réagit beaucoup quand je l'embrasse dans le cou, ou que je lui lèche le lobe d'oreille droit (oui, je sais, c'est bizarre mais ça lui fait moins d'effet au gauche, il ne faut pas chercher, c'est comme ça et pas autrement.) Sinon, si je me trouve dans un endroit plutôt public, comme par exemple la grande salle, ou devant James et Peter, je vais le exploiter son autre grande faiblesse, qui est son chocolat favori, le chocolat noir 70% avec des morceaux d'écorce d'orange.

Vous devez donc trouver ce qui marche le mieux, dans des cas différents, car je pense qu'il apprécie que vous le violiez en public. Menez votre enquête, et ne perdez pas de vue que plus vous le connaissez, plus vous avez de chance d'arriver à vos fins.

_**Leçon n°2: Le choix approprié:**_Une fois que vous connaissez mieux votre cible, et que vous vous êtes suffisamment rapproché de lui (même si je sais que pour la plupart d'entre vous vous êtes déjà en couple avec la dite cible et que vous cherchez simplement à pimenter un peu plus votre quotidien, comme moi je le fais), vous devez tester quelles techniques fonctionnent le mieux, pour optimiser vos chances de réussite. Quelle caresse le fait le plus réagir ? Quelles paroles lui font le plus plaisir ? Quel cadeau accepte t-il avec le plus d'enthousiasme ? Il faut que vous soyez capable de répondre à toutes ces questions, et pour cela un peu d'observation ne sera pas de trop. Si vous négligez ces questions, ce n'est même pas la peine, il suffit qu'il soit un tant soit peu coriace (comme tous les préfets, c'est un peu pour cela qu'on les a nommés à ce poste) et c'est finit pour vous.

Une fois ces repérages faits, il faut que vous soyez stratégiques. J'entend par là que vous devez choisir le moment pour mettre en branle votre tentative d'approche. En effet, vous ne devez pas le faire à 'importe quel moment. Il y en a qui sont plus propices que d' vous essayez de le soudoyer avec une sucrerie, privilégiez le milieu de l'après-midi, et non pas juste après qu'il s'en soit gavé au repas, ce qui serait la marque d'une immense bêtise, et la preuve que vous n'utilisez pas cette chose merveilleuse appelée cerveau. Vous ferez donc immanquablement un flop.

Sinon, je vous conseille le chantage affectif, qui marche très bien -un grand classique-. Moi, par exemple, quand je veux lui faire faire quelque chose un peu, hum, pas très catholique (je vous laisse imaginer ce que cela peut être, un mélange de lettre et de chiffres), je le menace soit de lui couper les vivres niveau chocolat (je connais une super adresse où ils font des confiseries à se damner, et même sous la torture je n'ai pas donné l'adresse à Moony, bien trop précieux comme moyen de pression.) ou alors je lui propose de ne pas le déranger quand il lit ou travaille pendant une semaine entière. Mais je le fais rarement parce que c'est trop dur pour moi de m'y tenir, et je ne romps jamais mes promesses. Enfin, à vous de trouver un juste milieu entre chantage affectif et promesses.

_**Leçon n°3: La concession:**_ Le conseil que je peux vous donner aussi, mais que personnellement je n'applique jamais, question de principe et de fierté made in Black corporation, c'est de temps en temps faire des concessions. S'il y a quelque chose qu'il veut absolument que vous fassiez, comme par exemple ne pas tout le temps provoquer (et jeter des sorts, maltraiter, insulter, bref la liste est longue...) la personne que vous ne pouvez absolument pas supporter, dites lui que vous ferez des efforts, et que vous essaierais de vous maîtriser. Tenez parole, du moins tant qu'il est là. Après tout, ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui causer de tort, non ? Il vous prendra pour quelqu'un qui fait tout pour lui plaire, vous marquerez ainsi des points, et vous l'amènerez plus facilement sur un terrain propice à vos affaires. Cependant, il ne faut pas vous faire prendre, parce que s'il découvre que vous ne jouez pas le jeu, il n'appréciera d'autant moins que les préfets en général n'aiment pas que l'on se moquent d'eux et qu'on les roulent, donc vraiment, soyez prudents.

_**Leçon n°4: L'erreur à ne pas commettre:**_ Ne partez surtout pas sur le terrain physique. J'entend par là le chantage physique du genre: « Ah, tu ne veux pas essayer ceci , ou faire cela ? Alors ceinture pendant tant de temps. » Erreur stupide à ne pas commettre! Les préfets sont habitués à se genre de chose, ils ont un rythme de vie de moine, et peuvent tout à fait se permettre de se passer de ce genre de choses, car ils sont bien plus exigeants envers eux-même que nous. Je peux vous assurer que ce n'est vraiment pas une chose à faire, que vous en souffrirez beaucoup plus que lui, et que c'est plutôt lui qui vous tiendra sous sa coupe, car il refusera de céder, malgré vos supplications (plus ou moins bien déguisées en piques, il ne faut pas pousser non plus, il ne doit pas penser que c'est lui qui a l'ascendant sur vous). Sérieusement, j'ai testé pour vous, avec Moony, un vrai diable qui a bien vu que je tenais de moins en moins bien, et qui bien sûr en profitait pour me provoquer, étant exceptionnellement sensuel dans tous ces gestes, non vraiment, une véritable torture que je ne souhaite à personne, pas même Snivellus, c'est pour vous dire à quel point j'ai souffert (et comme en plus je suis particulièrement fier, après tout je suis un Black, refoulé certes mais un Black tout de même, avec l'éducation typique d'un Black) je ne voulais absolument pas céder là où c'était lui qui devait le faire. Donc... Au final j'ai cédé au bout de trois semaines de pure souffrance. Je sais, je suis pitoyable, mais je peux vous assurer qu'après trois semaines sans rien faire, lui comme moi nous étions chauds chauds chauds! Tout ça pour vous dire que ce genre de chantage n'est pas la solution.

_**Leçon n°5: L'art du chantage:**_ Maintenant que je vous ai prévenu sur le type de chantage qu'il ne faut pas faire, au risque que cela se retourne contre vous, ce qui n'est franchement pas le but de ces leçons, et comme je n'ai pas envie que vous veniez me dire que c'est de ma faute, que je ne vous l'avez pas dit etc (maintenant vous êtes prévenu, vous ne pourrez pas dire le contraire), je vais vous parler du chantage que vous pouvez utiliser sans le moindre problème. Il faut pour cela se référer à la leçon n°1, la connaissance de l'autre. Il faut que vous connaissiez sa faiblesse ultime. Par exemple, pour Moony, je sais que c'est le chocolat. Il ne peut pas passer une journée, voire même une demi journée, sans avoir sa dose de chocolat. S'il ne l'a pas, et que quelqu'un se trouve sur son chemin alors qu'il est à la recherche de la précieuse substance, il ne répond plus de rien, et cela peut s'avérer extrêmement sanglant pour la personne en face. J'ai assisté à une chose comme cela une fois. Un Serdaigle s'était révélé particulièrement taquin un après-midi alors que cela faisait une heure que Moony était en chasse. Il s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec des cheveux d'une couleur bizarre et informes, et affublé de membres supplémentaires à des endroits que la pudeur m'oblige à taire. Dans ces moments là, il est près à tout pour obtenir du chocolat, et c'est là que j'arrive, tel un prince sur son grand cheval blanc, détenteur de la précieuse substance, que je ne donne pas comme cela, bien sûr que non, c'est bien trop précieux ces choses là. (Aussi précieux que l'adresse de cette confiserie dont je vous ai parlé plus haut.) Il est donc obligé de céder à mes revendications... Cela marche tellement bien, que parfois je force un peu le destin en faisant en sorte que tout à coup trouver du chocolat soit impossible. Mais là encore, il ne faut pas se faire prendre, car sinon, c'est le doloris assuré. Et ce n'est franchement pas agréable, le doloris...

_**Leçon n°6: L'art de la graduation:**_ Autre règle d'or de ce mode d'emploi du parfait profiteur (de toute façon ce ne sont que des règles d'or, va falloir vous y faire). Il ne faut absolument pas avoir les yeux plus gros que le chaudron, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Les préfets sont en effet plus prude que les autres, même s'ils sont aussi plus retords. Il est donc important de ne pas les braquer, et de ne pas les faire se barrer en courant loin de vous et de vos idées qu'ils jugeront aux mieux la marque d'un manque total de respect, au pire l'expression d'une tare perverse particulièrement active, et dont il faut à tout prix rester éloigné. Avouez que ce serait dommage et incroyablement stupide que tout finisse entre vous seulement parce que vous n'avez pas eu la jugeote de tenir en compte le fait que les préfets ne sont pas particulièrement intéressés par de nouvelles aventures et expériences, et que cela leur fait même plutôt très peur. Il faut donc vous montrer prudent. Si c'est un petit peu plus « hot » que ce qu'ils ont l'habitude de faire, ils céderont tout de même. Vous les habituerez ainsi petit à petit, et vous verrez qu'avec un peu de patience, ils auront acquis de bonnes bases, et prendront plus d'assurance en eux et en leur capacités (ils vous feront aussi plus confiance et seront plus enclin à vous écouter). Au final, la patience paye toujours, alors que la précipitation, non.

_**Leçon n°7: Jouez sur la corde sensible de l'humain:**_ Les préfets, même si par définition et nominalement se sont des préfets, donc des gens qui ne fonctionnent pas comme nous, qui n'ont pas les mêmes interrogations que nous (ils se demanderont rarement comment dévisser un tableau pour qu'il mette exactement trente-deux secondes à tomber) n'en reste pas moins des êtres humains comme les autres. J'entends par là qu'ils ont un coeur, même si ça ne se voit pas trop quand il confisque la collection de frisbees à dents de serpent que vous avez mis tant de temps à acquérir, pièce par pièce, sous le prétexte bidon que le règlement l'interdit. Le règlement! Argh! Mais notre propos n'est pas là. Je disais donc que les préfets sont des êtres humains comme les autres, et ils ont eux même leurs points faibles, à savoir une trop grande sensibilité. Une sensibilité bien cachée, mais qui existe. Sinon, comment expliqueriez vous qu'il soient tombés amoureux ? Il faut jouer un maximum sur ce côté de leur personnalité. Pour cela, apprenez à faire les désormais très célèbres « yeux de chiot battus » marque déposée, s'il-vous-plaît. Il faut de longues heures d'entraînement pour en réussir des suffisamment puissants et aptent à percer la carapace de notre préfet qui à force, développera une immunité de plus en plus importante. Mais si vous n'arrivez pas à atteindre un tel degré de perfection, ce n'est pas grave. Comptez sur vos talents de comédien qui, je ne peux qu'en être sûr, sont eux, plus développés. Après tout, il faut être assez doué pour cette matière pour réussir à sortir avec un préfet, et ainsi éviter qu'il sache que c'est vous qui avez piqué sa cravate, parce que vous ne trouviez plus la votre. Comment exploiter ce talent ? Tout simplement en tentant de le faire comprendre que s'il ne cède pas à votre envie, vous allez dépérir, être extrêmement malheureux, que la vie n'aura plus le même goût et que surtout, ce sera entièrement de sa faute, car après tout, lui aussi peut profiter de votre idée! Il faut donc que vous arriviez avec subtilité à le faire culpabiliser, au point qu'il ne pourra pas vous résister. Et là, et bien, à vous de jouer, et prouvez lui qu'il a bien fait de céder!

_**Leçon n°8: la méthode dure:**_ (à n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours, lorsque vous n'avez plus rien à perdre.) Voici ce que je fais en tout dernier recours. Si vraiment je n'arrive pas à le faire plier, alors je me met à le faire tourner en bourrique, me livrant à un véritable massacre chez ses neurones, qui prennent tellement peur de ce que je pourrais leur faire subir qu'ils se suicident dès qu'ils me voit arriver. Ces neurones se livrent donc à un suicide collectif, ce qui fait que Moony n'est plus en position de réflexion. Vous avez déjà essayer de mobiliser des neurones inexistants, vous ? Je peux vous assurer que c'est impossible! J'essaye de le faire tous les jours. Quand j'arrive à le pousser à bout sans qu'il n'ai ma peau avant, j'arrive enfin à lui faire faire ce que je veux, car il cède à tout, excédé, voulant que j'arrête ma torture (je peux me montrer usant quand je le veux vraiment.) Mais ensuite, il est tellement en colère d'avoir dû céder que cela s'avère dangereux pour moi. Donc vraiment, à utiliser en dernier recours.

Bon, je vous ai donné suffisamment de pistes, donc maintenant c'est à vous de vous débrouiller, je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot à votre place, non plus!

**.oO0Oo.**

**Reviews ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


End file.
